Disneyland: The Movie/Gallery
The Magic Kingdom: Disneyland's Animated Characters - One day the Magic Kingdom, Kyla was going to explorer and meet all the Disney Animated Characters. When, Kyla met a very special guests, and they a good worker from Disneyland Park all about it. 'Mickey Mouse and Friends: Characters' KDA Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse KDA Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse KDA Doanld Duck.png|Donald Duck KDA Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck KDA Goofy.jpg|Goofy KDA Pluto.jpg|Pluto KDA Chip 'N' Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale 'Snow White and the Seven Dawrfs: Characters' KDA Snow White.gif|Snow White Snowprince.gif|The Prince DTM - Doc.gif|Doc DTM - Grumpy.gif|Grumpy DTM - Happy.gif|Happy DTM - Sleepy.gif|Sleepy DTM - Bashful.gif|Bashful DTM - Sneezy.gif|Sneezy DTM - Dopey.gif|Dopey 'Pinocchio: Characters' Pinocchio Clipart.jpg|Pinocchio Patty Clipart.jpg|Patty Geppetto Clipart.jpg|Geppetto Gladys Clipart.jpg|Gladys Figaro the Cat Clipart.jpg|Figaro the Cat Cleo the Goldfish Clipart.jpg|Cleo the Goldfish ClipJiminy Cricket greetings.gif|Jiminy Cricket The Blue Fairy Clipart.jpg|The Blue Fairy 'Song of the South: Characters' KDA Br'er Rabbit.gif|Br'er Rabbit DTM - Mr. Bluebird.jpg|Mr. Bluebird KDA Br'er Fox.gif|Br'er Fox KDA Br'er Bear.png|Br'er Bear 'Cinderella: Characters' KDA Cinderella.gif|Cinderella DTM - Prince Charming.gif|Prince Charming DTM - Jaq and Gus.gif|Jaq and Gus DTM - Suzy.gif|Suzy DTM - Pearl.gif|Pearl DTM - Fairy God Mother.gif|Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland: Characters' Alice.gif|Alice KDA White Rabbit.gif|White Rabbit DTM - Doorknob.png|Doorknob KDA Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter KDA March Hare.gif|March Hare DTM - Cheshire Cat.png|Cheshire Cat KDA Queen of Hearts.gif|The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan: Characters' KDA Peter Pan.gif|Peter Pan KDA Tinker Bell.gif|Tinker Bell DTM - Wendy Darling.gif|Wendy Darling DTM - John Darling.gif|John Darling DTM - Michael Darling.gif|Michael Darling DTM - The Lost Boys.gif|'The Lost Boys:' Slightly, Nibs, Twin 1, Twin 2, Cubby and Tootles KDA Captain Hook.gif|Captain Hook DTM - Mr. Smee.gif|Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty: Characters' KDA Aurora.gif|Princess Aurora DTM - Prince Phillip.gif|Prince Phillip DTM - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.gif|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather 'The Jungle Book: Characters' KDA Mowgli.gif|Mowgli KDA Baloo.gif|Baloo DTM - Bagheera.gif|Bagheera DTM - King Louie.gif|King Louie 'Winnie the Pooh: Characters' Pooh1.gif|Winnie the Pooh Clippiglet3.gif|Piglet Roojumping2.gif|Roo Cliptiggerhappy3.gif|Tigger Cliprab.gif|Rabbit Clipeeyore13.gif|Eeyore Clipkanga.gif|Kanga Clipowl212.gif|Owl TNAOWTH Christopher Robin.gif|Christopher Robin 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Characters' DTM - Roger Rabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit DTM - Jessica Rabbit.gif|Jessica Rabbit DTM - Baby Herman.gif|Baby Herman DTM - Benny the Cab.gif|Benny the Cab 'The Little Mermaid: Characters' KDA Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ericbow.png|Eric Clipflounder21.gif|Flounder Clipsebdance.gif|Sebastian Jn34.gif|Scuttle DTM - Ariel's Sisters.gif|'Ariel's Sisters:' Aquata, Andrina, Alana, Arista, Adella and Attina Cliptriton2.gif|King Triton 'Beauty and the Beast: Characters' KDA Belle.gif|Belle KDA Beast.gif|Beast DTM - Lumiere.gif|Lumiere DTM - Fifi Duster.gif|Fifi DTM - Cogsworth.gif|Cogsworth DTM - Mrs. Potts.gif|Mrs. Potts DTM - Chip Teacup.gif|Chip Teacup 'Aladdin: Characters' KDA Aladdin.gif|Aladdin KDA Jasmine.gif|Jasmine KDA Genie.gif|Genie DTM - Abu.gif|Abu DTM - Magic Carpet.gif|Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas: Characters' DTM - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DTM - Sally.jpg|Sally DTM - Zero the Ghostdog.png|Zero the Ghostdog 'The Princess and the Frog: Characters' KDA Tiana.gif|Tiana KDA Naveen.gif|Naveen DTM - Louis the Crocodile.gif|Louis the Crocodile DTM - Ray the Firefly.gif|Ray the Firefly DTM - Mama Odie.gif|Mama Odie 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Characters' 21 Captain Jack Sparrow.gif|Captain Jack Sparrow POTC - Angelica Teach.jpg|Angelica Teach KDA Black Barty.jpg|Black Barty DTM - Tia Dalma.gif|Tia Dalma DTM - William Turner.gif|William Turner DTM - Elizabeth Swann.gif|Elizabeth Swann 'The Haunted Mansion: Characters' KDA Madame Leota.jpg|Madame Leota KDA Constance Hatchaway.jpg|Constance Hatchaway KDA Ezra the Skeleton.jpg|Ezra the Skeleton KDA Phineas the Traveler.jpg|Phineas the Traveler KDA Gus the Prisoner.jpg|Gus the Prisoner KDA The Singing Busts.jpg|The Singing Busts Category:Disneyland: The Movie Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries